kannazukinomikofandomcom-20200222-history
Tsubasa
'Tsubasa '''is The First Neck (一の首''Ichi no kubi?) who is considered the leader and the most powerful of the Orochi. 'Appearance' Tsubasa is a tall bishōnen (pretty boy) with very long light green hair and deep red eyes. He usually wears an outfit which is white pants, black boots and a white cloak. Personality Tsubasa is as well as a (presumed) sociopathic criminal with a long record, starting with the murder of his abusive father, whom he killed in order to protect Sōma Ōgami (Tsubasa's younger brother). Sōma has few memories of him, and Tsubasa is hesitant to harm him seriously when they first fight; he is more focused on convincing Sōma of the Orochi cause than killing the priestesses. He eventually saves Sōma from the effects of the Orochi's curse and shows himself to be a good person who sacrifices himself for his little brother, even in the end. Tsubasa eventually proves that his feelings for his brother are stronger than any attachment he might have felt to the Orochi's nihilistic vision of global destruction. History In Tsubasa's childhood, his father often abused him and Sōma Ōgami, but Tsubasa always protected Soma. At some point, sick of all of this, Tsubasa killed his own father with a knife and he left Soma into believing that he doesn't need a criminal brother. Tsubasa claimed the fact that Soma doesn't know the hell he's been through. Story Tsubasa made his debut in Episode 1 when the Orochis arrives. In Episode 4, he attacks Soma and Tsubasa also had a chat with Soma as he was surprised by the fact that Soma resisted his Orochi power. He is defeated by Soma when he stabbed his chest. Later, Sister Miyako claimed the fact that Tsubasa is very affected by it. He appears again in episode 11 but he was supporting Soma. Abilities When all the other necks failed at taking his brother down, Tsubasa was ultimately successful. His mecha, Take no Yasukunazuchi, has deployable wing-like structures which it uses to fly, and attacks with swords mounted on its arms. He is the only one of the Orochi who puts up a serious fight against Chikane Himemiya after she "turns Orochi", but the battle ends in an impasse. However, he successfully (though only temporarily) destroys Take no Yamikazuchi and ends up abandoning the fight instead, not feeling the need to finish it. It is worth noting that Tsubasa waited until Chikane defeated the other Orochi before attacking, another sign of his sociopathic nature. In personal combat, Tsubasa mainly uses a sword, although he has shown some skill with throwing knives as well. The knives can carry a kinetic charge that causes explosions. Trivia *The name Tsubasa means "wing" (翼). *Tsubasa is Sōma Ōgami's biological older brother, but Tsubasa left Sōma behind in the care of the Ōgami family when Tsubasa ran away on his own. *Tsubasa bears the resemblance of Kyoji Kasshu from G Gundam Series. *Tsubasa carries the mark of Orochi over his heart. *It is implied that Sister Miyako holds an unrequited love for Tsubasa, though Tsubasa is unaware of Miyako's feelings for him. *Tsubasa is a smoker aka he smoke too much. Gallery 4758-651027812.jpg|Tsubasa's full appearance Tsubasa.jpg|Tsubasa's devil look tsubasaa.jpg|Tsubasa relaxed Gfd.jpg|Tsubasa in the opening 5t8ed.jpg tsubasa1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Orochi Category:Purified Category:Crazy